Unexpected Revelation (English Version)
by Aho no Sakata
Summary: When the member of Generation of Miracles were invited by Akashi to come for a reunion after a year. They never thought they would receive an unexpected news from Akashi Seijūrō!


Warning: M x M

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Drama

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Revelation<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Beep….Beep…Beep…..

The light azure colored hair male is woken up when he heard beeping sound of his cellphone signaling he had received an e-mail. After he searching his phone for a while still with closed eyes, he finally found in under his pillow. Then he raise his head and rubbed his eyes, tried to fight off drowsiness in the morning that hadn't completely gone yet.

_Seems like Kagami-kun is cooking breakfast…. _He thought when he didn't find the sight of sleeping red haired male besides him. At the same time, a delicious aroma drifted to the room from the kitchen direction proven that he guessed right.

After that, he focused his attention to his cellphone. His blue eyes widen when he read the content of the text message he receive.

.

.

"Can you explain more clearly why Akashi asked you to come to Maji Burger?" Asked Kagami with serious tone. Kagami and Kuroko were on their way toward the said place. Knowing the one that asked Kuroko to met him was Akashi Seijūrō, the former captain of Generation of miracle and the current captain of Rakuzan one of the school with the strongest Basket ball club, with three uncrowned king by his side. Of course Kagami was more cautious than usual.

"I don't know, he just requested to meet, there are no further explanation." Answered his shadow with stoic tone and expression. He seems pretty calm not knowing the reason why Akashi suddenly asks for meeting him. "Although I don't know whatever it is, I believe Akashi-kun had a reasonable explanation, probably even related to our next match."

"I already guessed that pretty much, but don't you think it's quite unusual, he suddenly want to have a talk about that in holidays?" Kagami raises one of his eyebrows.

"It can't be helped, since the one that asks was Akashi and I don't have any reason to decline." Kuroko said while shrugged.

"Still! I don't care what he thinks who he is; he can't just order people around to fulfill his request!" Kagami huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. He can't understand the meaning of an absolute order from Akashi Seijūrō.

"Then, why Kagami-kun decides to accompany me?" Asked Kuroko with neutral tone, but there is a slight gleam of curiosity in his eyes.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I am not accompany you! It just I suddenly want to eat burger, s-so i-it can't be helped!" Kagami retaliate with clear irritated look on his face but Kuroko can saw a faint blush forming on his cheek as the redhead quickened his steps.

Since the two of them decide to go out, both of them almost never spend time together, just the two of them. It's all because they always have an intense training in the club practice after school and almost all of their free time are used to basketball practice. Kagami and Kuroko are serious to achieve their goal as the strongest basketball player in the entire Japan.

Today is one of the rare free days they can spend with each other alone and Kagami had set a plan to spend the entire day with Kuroko. But, the text message Kuroko receives from Akashi earlier that morning had destroyed everything he had planned since a week ago.

Kagami take a long deep sigh, to say that he disappointed would be understandable.

As his 'shadow' and the closest person by Kagami side right now, Kuroko surely understand. Although Kagami were disappointed this meeting had canceled all his plan, he still worried for Kuroko and even go as far as accompany him despite having no excuse to come to Maji Burger since he already finished a large serving of breakfast earlier.

A smile appeared on the light blue colored hair male as he catch up on Kagami step then slide his hand under his 'light' hand, gently squeeze it.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said.

"For what?" Kagami asked, aware of the gesture Kuroko made judging from the deepened blush on his face.

"To accompany me."

"S-Shut up!" Despite the harsh tone, Kuroko caught a hint of happiness in Kagami voice. The redhead grasped Kuroko hand in return and pulls the light blue haired male closer to him.

.

When they arrive at the destination place and the moment they entered 24/7 fast food joint, Kagami recognize familiar faces gathered at the same table.

All of the Generation of Miracle as known as the ex member of Teiko middle basketball club were sitting on the same table minus their leader. That scene had attracted unwanted attention, mainly because of the blending variation of their hair colors make them seems like a bunch of rainbow.

"Ah! Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi! Over here!" Kise called for them while cheerfully wave at them although that was not necessary since Kagami and Kuroko already notice their place the moment they stepped in.

"You two finally come. Aah! Such a troublesome guy! Why would he suddenly want us to gather here?" Aomine said with a bored look before yawning.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun!" Momoi exclaimed as she rose from her seat beside Aomine and quickly rushed toward the light blue haired male and pull him into a tight hugs. "Long time no see! We never see each other since the winter cup was over! I miss you so much~!"

"Mo-Momoi-san…it's hurt…I can't breathe…" Kuroko replied weakly when he receives the loving but deadly hugs from the beautiful pink haired girl with huge breast.

"Aah…I'm bored, when will Aka-chin arrive? So I can go home quickly." Murasakibara said while munching his favorite _Umaibo_ stick.

"According to _Oha_-_Asa_, I can be unbelievably fortunate but also extremely unlucky depends on what he want to talk about, _Nanodayo_." Midorima said while fixing his glasses position. His lucky charm today, a bottle of unknown tablet was tightly clutched in his palm. He ignored Aomine mockery that state 'Hah? You still believe that kind of stuff?'

"I want to ask you about that since the first time I saw it, what is that inside the bottle you've been holding?" Kise asked while curiously stare at Midorima lucky charm.

"Neurology medicine." Answered the green haired male.

Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and even Momoi was gathered here…it's was obvious, Akashi won't request all of the member of Generation of Miracle presence over an insignificant matter…Kagami look at one by one team members of the school He succeed to defeat with Kuroko over their last Winter Cup.

"Oi, did any of you know the reason why you've been summoned by Akashi?"

"I don't know, but I more curious of the reason why there is an _outsider_ in here!" Murasakibara answered, clearly emphasized at the word 'outsider' as he turns at Kagami made the red head return his glance with death glare.

Kagami was never fond of Murasakibara since their first impression; his hatred had escalated the moment Murasakibara been taunted Kiyoshi. Then, when he thought he couldn't loath the giant even more he was surprised when Himuro brings Murasakibara to met up with him and Alex to declare they're more than friendship kind of relationship.

Kagami still remember their last encounter when they almost have a huge fight in the café if Alex and Himuro are not quickly intervening and dragged them to separate them.

"Well, he is not exactly-Yawn-an outsider…" Aomine state while yawning in between sentences.

"Kagamicchi is already one of us-ssu! Isn't Midorimacchi?" Kise asked at the green haired male sat besides him.

"I refuse to acknowledge him, Nanodayo!" Midorima answered with sharp tone, earning a long 'Eeeeeeh?!' from Kise.

Kagami still not bonded well with the rest of Generation of Miracle with exception of Kuroko, Kise and Momoi.

Sound of the footsteps entered the entrance of the Maji Burger makes all of them focused their attention to the automatic door with serious expression.

They were finally able to hear the reason why they were being told to gathered here.

The arrival of the person they been waiting for,

Akashi Seijūrō the former leader of the Generation of Miracle!

.

.

"Go…good afternoon, everyone…" All of them are surprised by the appearance of the unexpected person before all of them.

The Brunet seems a little disturbed and nervous when he was being the center of attention of the entire Generation of Miracle (Plus Kagami) because of his sudden and unexpected appearance.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun! Good to see you!" Furihata quickly wave at his teammates.

"Furihata-kun, good afternoon." Kuroko replied with neutral tone. He doesn't seem really surprised at Furihata appearance although he did not expect it.

"Why are you here?" Kagami asked after he is recovered from his shock state.

The other member of Generation of Miracle couldn't forget him ever since he is being subbed into the game and facing Akashi in the Winter Cup, it's hard for them to forget his existence.

"Eh? Well…you see…" Furihata scratched his cheek, tried to find a reasonable excuse to tell the best power forward from Seirin.

"I'm the one that requested him to come." All of them once more being surprised by the sudden appearance of Akashi. He walked from behind Furihata and tap the brown haired male on the shoulder, Furihata seems did not scared at all of him, he even looks relieved from Kagami point of view.

"Ah, good afternoon Akashi-san." Furihata said while flashed the crimson haired male a weak smile.

"I must apologize, for made all of you have to wait." Akashi state as he turn his attention toward the entire member of Generation Of Miracle. Then he walk toward Kagami, the red head with black gradation under his hair was a little surprise when he found the ruby red eyes that pretty much resembles his stare back at him.

"You are Kagami Taiga, isn't? I am certain we haven't properly met before." Akashi said as he stretch out his hand." I would like to introduce myself once more, my name is Akashi Seijūrō, it's been pleasure to finally able to met you."

"O-ou…" Was all Kagami capable of said when he return Akashi handshakes.

So this is the real Akashi Seijūrō, Kuroko been telling huh?... Kagami is a bit taken aback by the visible different in this Akashi personality and the emperor's one. Kuroko already told them about the possibility Akashi is a case of Multiple personality disorder.

His first encounter with Akashi emperor side had nearly resulted him a permanent injury if it's not because of his amazing reflex and agility to be able to dodge Akashi's scissors.

Akashi walk toward one of the empty seats besides Kuroko and sat there, everyone around the table watch his every movement with keen eyes. All of them already figured out that this is Akashi real personality they are facing right now.

"Please have a seat, Kōki." Akashi said giving the brown haired male a hand gesture toward the seat besides him.

KŌKI?! They all though at the same time, astounded by the way Akashi called Furihata by his first name. The real Akashi never called them by they first name before!

In his corner, Midorima seems to take out a few tablets and gulped them down.

"Long time no see, Midorima." Akashi greeted the green haired male make him almost choked when he heard the red haired male called his surname.

"Aomine." The deep azure haired male lazily responding to Akashi. "Murasakibara." The purple haired male keep munching his beloved _Umaibou_.

"Kise." The blonde haired idol greeted him back with 'sup' and gives Akashi a wide grin showing his pearl white teeth.

"And, Kuroko." Akashi turn at the baby blue haired male besides him.

"Long time no see, Akashi-kun." Kuroko slightly nodded toward him.

"Then, how about we have lunch before we started? I'll cover up the bill." Akashi said and revealed his credit card.

There are some like Midorima, Kise and Momoi that reluctantly accept his generous offer but there are some like Aomine, Kagami and Murasakibara that accept them without second though, lucky! It's a free food after all.

"Kōki, feel free to order what you want." Was the second time Akashi called Furihata with his first name, all of them was convince their ears were not deceiving them the first time they heard it. All of them still questioning why did Furihata were invited along side them.

"Then…I'll have large cheeseburger, fried potato and Regular size Pepsi." Furihata said as he decides what he should order.

"A soft drinks?" Furihata flinched when he heard a cold tone in Akashi voice. "Soft drinks contains the equivalent of 10 teaspoons of sugar, it also had phosphoric acid and also a caffeine and all of them can cause a high risk for your health."

"The same thing also applied to you Kagami Taiga! Even though you're having an intense training to balance your lifestyle. There is limit to the amount of fast food consumption in a day! You need to have a healthier diet if you want to preserve your role as an athlete!" Akashi announced the moment he laid his eyes on the amount of burgers Kagami ordered.

He then turns at Kuroko and saw the light blue haired male sipping his milkshake peacefully. "In contrary Kuroko, you can't have milkshake alone as your staple diet. Despite contain high amount of calcium, milkshake also had considerable amount of fat and sweets."

"There are tons of things you need to revise in your diet lifestyle!"

'_He is the one that went and said we can order anything we want!'_ Thought all of them at the same time while hearing Akashi preaching. No matter which Akashi, he still made a fuss about their food balance.

After they finished their lunch, Akashi finally decides to get into the point. The reason why he invited all of them there.

"I believe I had describe it earlier in my message, there is an important matter I'd like to announce." A thin smile formed on the crimson haired male as he felt all of his ex-team mates and Kagami eyes focused intently on him. They all were trying to guess what he would tell them because they are convinced it must have related to the next match on Inter-High.

Whatever that is, as the member of basketball team and as the strongest player on their team from each of their school. They certainly would definitely defend their pride.

"I believe all of you have known this guy." Akashi turn at Furihata divert all of the others attention toward the brown haired male who stuttering in his place. "The number 12 player from Seirin team."

Kagami and Kuroko look at Furihata, the said male can feel the questioning glare directed at him by his teammates and he answered with finger gesture that said 'I'll explain later'

"However, I must say this news without doubt would surprise all of you." Akashi chuckled a little in amusement, but there are no traits of malice behind his laughter.

Before he continued. "Of the fact that we were engage in mutual abnormal relationship."

That unexpected revelation evokes different reactions from the group. Momoi close her mouth with her palms and showed a clearly shocked expression. Kuroko stopped sipping on his milkshake, hint of surprise and curiosity appear on his usually expressionless face.

Midorima lenses cracked although he keeps his neutral stern expression.

Kise chocked on fried potato,

Kagami dropped his half-eaten burger to the table,

Aomine choked and then spurted the drink he just drank.

While Murasakibara seems pretty much calm, but his lack response was due to his unable to comprehend the meaning behind Akashi statement.

.

"Hahaha…." Short and forced laugh came from Midorima break the stretched silence around them. "I don't expect someone like you can come up with such crude joke." He said as he took another pair of glasses from his jacket inner pocket.

"It wasn't funny at all, you had a bad-sense of humor." The green haired male add, seems clearly rejected the shocking truth.

Still in their shock state the others seems can't come up with anything to say yet, especially Kise who still coughing because he choked earlier.

"Ano…can I ask you something?" Murasakibara raise his hand, make everyone attention directed at him. "Can you explained what you said earlier in simpler way?"

"What I meant is more or less similar with your relationship with Himuro Tatsuya, we shared a romantic bond between us." Akashi said again, explained in more straightforward word knowing how slow his purple-haired ex-teammate can be.

Murasakibara responded with 'oh' before he continues to gobble down his favorite snack.

"Wait! Eh? What? How can this happened?! Since when?! Why none of the Seirin team realize this?!" Kagami immediately asking many questions in a row the moment he recover from his shock.

"Well…Fukuda, Kawahara and Kiyoshi-san already knew about it though…" Furihata corrected his statement acquire a loud 'Huuuuh?!' from Kagami.

"Wait, please wait a moment, I need some time to process all of this in my mind…" Aomine place his palm over his forehead, though Akashi second statement already prove he hadn't heard it wrong he still can't seems to accept the fact.

"Water…water…I need water…" Was the only thing Kise capable to say as he struggle to reach a drink before him.

Forget about the others, Kagami and Kuroko as Furihata teammate and literally meet him practically everyday in club practice didn't predict that Furihata would end up with Akashi. He never once brings the crimson haired male name in any of their conversation at all.

The last time they saw Furihata together with Akashi was in the winter cup when the match between Seirin versus Rakuzan. And even at that time, Furihata still completely afraid and petrified when he's had to guard Akashi.

How can you explained the logic behind the relationship between two people who completely doesn't know each other in the end of the year and 5 month later, in the start of their new semester already declare themselves as couple.

.

"Waai! Congratulation Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun!" Momoi was the very first person that gave them a positive reaction, shake their hands cheerfully.

"Yeah, congratulation. Akashi-kun and Furihata-kun." Kuroko decide to congratulate both of them while slightly nodded. His expression slowly returns to his usual flat face.

Without saying anything Midorima took out some pills, this time much more than before and gulped them down.

"So, since when you were going out?" Momoi asks seems really excited, she seems to be the only one who filled with curiosity among all of them.

"Ehehehe, around one month ago." Furihata answered a little flustered but happy at the same time.

"Aah…that explain why you often daydreaming in the middle of practice and Hyuuga-senpai had to confiscated your cellphone a few times because you kept checking on your mails every few minutes." Kuroko said raise his eyebrows. He finally found out the culprit behind Furihata strange behavior, he did guess that the brown haired male had a lover but he never thought it would be Akashi.

"Wait! How can you accept this thing with such calm attitude?!" Protested Kagami as he standing from his seat, ignoring Kuroko who asks him to keep calm and walked toward Furihata and harshly grabbed his shoulder, make the brown haired male let out a whimper.

"From all people why you have to go out with that _guy_?!" Kagami purposely emphasize at the word 'guy' directed at Akashi.

"Haaah?! Why're you the one who raise an objection? It should have been us!" Murasakibara unexpectedly cut Kagami off. "To think someone like _him." _Murasakibara glared at Furihata, giving the male his characteristic degrading look make Furihata cowered a bit. "Can end up with Aka-chin."

"For this one, I'd take Murasakibara side." Aomine followed swiftly. Seems like they still can't accept the fact that they're famous ex-captain of generation of miracle from Teiko engaged romantically with one of the trio benchwarmer from Seirin.

"Mou! Stop it both of you! Don't give Furihata-kun too much pressure!" Momoi scolded them while pouting and place her hand on her hips.

"Momocchi is right!" Kise finally joined in the conversation after struggling with his choking for quite a while. "They like each other after all! You can't decide who you'll fall in love with-ssu!"

Then slowly the blonde cheerful face turn into a sour one as he start reminiscing of his own love life. "I hope one day, Kasamatsu-senpai would finally notice my feelings for him."

"I've already told you, if you didn't confessed to him properly before he graduated you'll lose the chance." Kuroko commented giving Kise a brief advice since he was the only one Kise had share about his feelings for Kasamatsu.

"I know that!" Kise whined in dramatically tone. "But, but, what if he reject me-ssu? And even if my feelings were reciprocated, the long-distance relationship is always the hard one!" somehow the conversation had taken turn into Kise heart-felt confession.

However the others completely ignore him since they were still focused on Akashi and Furihata relationship.

"By the way, I've been wondering about this since earlier Akashi-kun, do you mind if I asked?" Kuroko turn at Akashi and ask him.

"Feel free to ask anything."

"Then, who the one on _top_ between the two of you?" Kuroko finally asked the question. Makes Furihata squeak and blushed deeply.

_Direct question?! _Thought Kise, Momoi and Kagami at the same time the moment they heard Kuroko question. The three of them were also curious about that but still reluctant to ask Akashi directly.

"Oi, Tetsu, you don't need to ask something when we obviously already knew the answer." Aomine state before Akashi had a chance to answer the question.

"That's right, it plain as a day who take the dominant role, Nanodayo." Midorima add while fix his glasses position.

Akashi dominances were absolute, undisputable.

Akashi only let out a small laughter upon hearing the small argument between his ex-teammates. He then turned at Kuroko and said. "To answer your question." He flashed him a mysterious but mischievous smile at the same time before add.

"I can say, _I am savored the pleasure of being taken_."

Midorima glasses cracked for the second time when he heard Akashi casually said that statement while Kagami fallen from his seat because he can't believe what he had just heard.

"IMPOSSIBLEEE!" Kagami grabbed his own hair out of frustration. "Hah? You already _done_ that?! Furihata, you want me to believe that?! How did you?!"

Kagami can't believe this! How can someone like Furihata reached that phase (Moreover with Akashi) before he and Kuroko. Is not like he is jealous – Okay, he is in fact jealous- since Kuroko hadn't give him a permission to take their relationship to the next level.

But to think the day where he felt defeated from Furihata has arrived, never in his wildest dream would he think something like this could happen.

"You've got to be kidding me Akashi, are you serious letting that coward dominate you?" Aomine asks scornfully make the crimson haired male glared sharply at him. Akashi never liked Aomine straight forward and frank attitude since they're in middle school.

"My opinion about you had change, Nanodayo." Midorima took another pair of glasses from inside his jacket; make Momoi and Kise wondering how much pair of glasses he brought with him.

As the ex-leader of Generation of Miracle, Akashi always held a great respect in Midorima and Aomine eyes. They were admiring him, seeing him as a perfect being, without any flaws. He is not someone who only depends on his exceptional talent but also a hard-worker. It was all thanks to his leadership that lead them they are able to receive the title of the strongest team within the nationalist.

To tell the truth they actually didn't have any problem at all with Akashi preference in sexuality. It just they can't accept someone like Furihata Kōki tarnished Akashi Seijūrō name.

.

Upon hearing sharp comment from Aomine and Midorima, Akashi takes a long deep sigh and closed his eyes. "I've already said." Then he slowly opened his eyes, revealed his crimson colored eyes and stared at his ex-team mate from Teiko.

"This news would without doubt, surprise all of you and we were ready for the consequences." The important peoples that once fight alongside him to reach the same goal.

"Truthfully, I didn't dare to hope that you would understand or even possibly accept this…" He didn't ask or hope that they would somehow accepted this relationship with such high absurdity level. "I just want all of you to know, he is someone that really important for me."

The entire group becomes silent when they saw Akashi serious expression when he said that word.

"I apologize if this is turn out causing an inconvenience for all of you." He said in stoic and flat tone but they can notice the regret beneath those words.

Kuroko stare at Akashi and then at Furihata. He understand how hard it was for them to come clear about the abnormal relationship to other people especially those who were really precious to you. He still remembers how tense he was the time Kagami decide to come out of their relationship to their team members. At that time the first person they trusted enough to tell was Alex alone, she also helped them a lot in covering about their relationship for months.

He really grateful that everyone including Furihata still treated the same way even after knew about their relationship. If he had to tell the truth it seems like Kiyoshi, Izuki, Hyuuga and the coach already guess more or less about them so they didn't seems surprise at all.

Now it is time for him to return the favor by helping Furihata, He glance at Kagami. Giving him some hand gesture to followed him as he instructed.

However, before Kagami caught the meaning behind Kuroko hand gesture. Furihata already startle them when he suddenly standing and slammed the table with all his might. His reaction had drawn much attention, not only from the group but also the other guest inside the Maji Burger.

"I am sorry!" He exclaimed loudly while bowed.

"Eh? W-why?" Momoi asked while blinked twice with confusion clearly appear on her face, Kise also giving Furihata the same look all of them puzzled by his sudden reaction. Except for Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara who only gives him a cold and sharp glare.

"Everything is my fault!" Furihata add still bent his head down.

"Oi, I had a teammate who always apologize all the time, I'm already tired hearing the same shit every day." Aomine cut him sharply.

"I…I am weak and didn't stand out much, I didn't have anything I can brag about myself!" Furihata continue, ignoring Aomine statement.

"I didn't have some a big skills or power, my ability even below average! I don't have stunning appearance or high intelligence! I don't even have a hidden talent or something flashy like all of you!" Furihata turn silent briefly, tried to catch his breath from relentlessly shouting before continue.

"But, Akashi-san accepted me with all of my weakness…"

In Furihata eyes, Akashi was someone that he would never able to reach. Someone that much more superior, much above him. They were live in the same world but living through a completely opposite life.

"I am really grateful, for being able to meet and know Akashi-san."

After that statement, Furihata slowly raise his head and look all of them in the eyes.

"I am the one that know about it the most, as you say…somebody like me didn't deserve him in the slightest!" Furihata gritted his teeth in frustration before he continues. "It's fine, you can do it as much as you want if you want to humiliate or insult me!"

"But, please don't talk bad about Akashi-san!"

That heart-felt statement made all of the peoples around that witnessed it become silent, speechless at the genuinely and sincerity behind those words.

.

.

"How touching~" Momoi said with glazed eyes, her tears threatened to fall any moment. She quickly standing from her seat and rushed toward Furihata and grasped his hand. "You got my full support Furihata-kun! I'll support your relationship no matter what anyone said!" she said giving him words of encouragement.

"Ugh! I can't hold it! His confession makes me want to cry!" Kise seems really busy, searching for handkerchief to wipe his tears along with snot.

"Your eyes are swollen red, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko state as the said male only throws his face away while let out a loud 'Tch!' to hide his almost fallen tears.

_Ukh…why did I felt like an evil person….?_ Midorima thought as he fixed the position of his glasses again.

Murasakibara and Aomine were the only one that still stared at Furihata with neutral expression. They can saw a glint of determination behind those caramel brown orbs.

The same look of determination they often witness in the eyes of strong opponent their face in every match.

Murasakibara stopped chewing his Umaibou and a small smirk of amusement appear on Aomine faces.

"That's a good determination, then it's easy right?" Said the deep cobalt blue haired male as he standing from his seat. "You just need to prove that you're worthy to become a pair with the ex-captain of generation of miracle."

"Eh?" Furihata blinked, his usual goofy and confused expression is back.

'I'll wait for your performance in the next Inter-High." Aomine said before he walked out from the building, followed by Momoi who followed him while whined 'Wait for me, Dai-chan!' She then turned to face her ex-teammates and wave her hand before followed Aomine outside.

"Hmph, I won't forgive you if all your determination was just a stupid babble, Nanodayo!" Midorima said before exited the building as well.

"Aah, this is a pain, actually I don't really care of all of this." Murasakibara said as he stand from his seat, ready to leave as well. "But Aka-chin choose you, so I want to see how much progress you can make."

"I hope you'll join as regular player in the next Inter-High Furihata-kun! Kasamatsu-senpai also waiting to see you play~ssu!" Kise waved cheerfully at them before followed Murasakibara step outside the building.

Furihata can only stare dumbfounded at the direction of the automatic door where the rest of Teiko ex-member exited.

"Relax," Kagami draping his arm around Furihata shoulder in Friendly way and Kuroko patted him on the shoulder. "As long as there are Seirin pair of light and shadow by your side you won't be defeated!" The redhead said with a cocky laughter. "Let's try our best for this year Inter-High, Furihata-kun!" Kuroko said with a small smile directed at the brown haired male.

"Ah…yes…thank you…." Furihata answered half-heartedly at their kind gesture.

_Am I unconsciously had dig my own grave? _Furihata thought bitterly at himself.

.

"All right then, we need to get back now, see you next week in the practice Furihata." Kagami said before he and Kuroko going to opposite direction from Furihata and Akashi.

"And, Akashi!" Kagami add, makes the said male turn toward him. "Knowing about this fact, doesn't mean we would go easy on you in the match!"

Akashi let out a small chuckle before said. "You the one that should be on your guard, I won't hold back even though Kōki is part of Seirin team."

"See you next time, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded at him.

"See you next time, Kuroko." Akashi confirmed with small smile.

Kuroko about to followed Kagami steps but then held his step when he remember the words he haven't said yet.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." The light blue haired male turn back toward Akashi who send him a questioning looks. "I'm happy, I can meet you once again." Kuroko add with small sincere smile.

"Yeah, I'm also happy to be back…" Akashi muttered as he watches the figure of two most dependable member of Seirin walked forth.

"Akashi-san?" He turned at Furihata that walks beside him. "Let me escort you back to the train station, you need to get back to Kyoto today aren't you?" Furihata thoughtfulness and caring attitude always can melt his heart.

"Kōki…thank you…"

Furihata a bit surprise when he felt Akashi fingers intertwined with his and find the crimson haired male stared back at him.

His heartbeat become faster when he felt Akashi walked closer toward him and then leaning over him, rested his head on Furihata shoulder.

"For standing up for me earlier…"

Furihata exhale a relief sigh when he saw serene expression that spread across Akashi face.

At least all of that was worth it for him to receive a gratitude and sincere smile from Akashi.

As he closed his eyes, Furihata reminiscing back at the moment he face Akashi emperor for the last time. Those heterochromatic eyes with countless hidden secrets behind them would forever-embedded deep within his memories.

The farewell that ended with the promise he decides to make. Promise that he would keep fulfilling forever.

_The promise to stay and watch over Akashi Seijūrō for the rest of his life…_

.

.

"Haah…I'm still can't believe Furihata really went and said all of that earlier." Kagami commented as he put his hand inside his pocket.

"Furihata really already become a different person than he was one year ago. He had progressed a lot." Kagami add with small smirk, thinking back, Furihata was just a coward who easily giving up on anything.

"Love can change someone, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said as he walked one step behind the redhead.

"But in Furihata case, it called drastically changes!"

"Honestly, I am happy that Furihata-kun ended up with Akashi-kun." Kuroko said again.

"Eh? Why?" Kagami asked, a little puzzled.

"Actually, that was the very first time in all the years I knew Akashi, I saw him with such happiness in his face." Kuroko said as he remember when he caught on the way Akashi look at Furihata.

The very familiar looks in his case since he always giving the same look at the red haired male besides him.

Although most of the time, Kagami didn't realize it.

"Heeh? Really? I didn't really saw any difference though…" Kagami scratches his head still with puzzled expression.

He really and truly insensitive! Sometimes this side of Kagami never fails to enrage Kuroko.

"By the way, how it felt to be able to reunite with the Generation of Miracle after a quite while? Phantom sixth man?" Asked the redhead with a teasing smirk.

"It's not a problem for me."

"Really? I thought you would be more down like usual…" Kagami remember the heavy aura he felt the first time he encounter the Generation of Miracle together. The very same group that he swear he would defeat in their first year together with Kuroko.

Kagami expression become more serious and darkened when the next thought crossed his minds.

Generation of Miracle, the same team that once had made Kuroko came to hate the basketball that he loved so much that it hurts.

"Kagami-kun?" He were surprised when Kuroko suddenly shakes his arms with a worried expression.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't hear what you say, can you repeated it?"

"You were thinking about _that_ again!" Kuroko confirmed with firm tone. For Kuroko, Kagami was really easy to read like an open book.

"I'd already said, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I already overcome it." Kuroko said despite his neutral voice, Kagami could notice a hint of disappointment in there.

'I'm sorry…it just I-" Before Kagami can finished his sentences, Kuroko already cut him.

"Because Kagami-kun and Seirin is part of my future." The blue haired male stated with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Y-You! How can you always say something embarrassing like that out loud in such laidback manners?!" Kagami raises his pace as his face become completely red, as red as his hair while the latter only followed behind Kagami with small chuckles at his funny reaction.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I finally finished translated this from Indonesian! It actually harder than I thought at first… sorry I've been taking such a long time.

This fic is a sequel from my other fic 'The Fool and The King' this fic also indirectly inspired from my other fic with title 'The other Half'

By the way, I don't really know much about medicine so I wrote 'Neurology medicine' I don't really know what you'd call the medicine for nervous treatment so I'm sorry T_T

Last word, Thank you very much for everyone who read my fic. I hope you like it.

**P.S** : I truly believe Furihata would become much more stronger in short time before Inter-High. Of course it would involves countless hours of hellish training, advice from Hiruma Yoichi, Keberos and Inui Juice though….


End file.
